Kiss The Girl, Rock The Boat
by charleybec
Summary: Maria and Georg share a romantic evening together on the lake after they've returned from their honeymoon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Maria entered Georg's study seeing him at his desk talking on the telephone. She waited patiently until his conversation ended before sliding herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Quickly the intensity of their kisses escalated, when suddenly the phone rang again. Maria groaned as Georg pulled out of their embrace, giving her an apologetic half-smile.

Before Georg could answer it, she grabbed the receiver. "I'm sorry he's busy right now," she said before hanging it up. Maria laughed at Georg's astonished expression.

"Now, where were we?" she asked before kissing him passionately again.

She ran her hands through his dark, wavy hair pulling him towards her as the kiss deepened. Maria opened her mouth slightly, exploring his mouth with her tongue as Georg ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the softness of her body beneath his hands.

Finally they pulled apart breathless. "Well, well, well," remarked Georg as he leant forward to playfully give her another quick kiss. "What's gotten into you today? You seem rather… ah… enthusiastic."

"Complaining Captain?"

"Not really, only that I suspect Captain Brunner on the other end of that telephone call maybe still scratching his head asking himself what on earth just happened."

Maria laughed loudly. "I'm sorry Georg, I couldn't help myself. I've barely seen you since we've returned from our honeymoon. I think I'd become used to having you all to myself, and I'm not quite prepared to share you."

He chucked. "Yes, well with being away for so long with you, there are quite a lot of things to catch up on. Business has been terribly busy I'm afraid."

"I do understand darling," Maria replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. "But I was hoping that maybe we could find some time to do something together."

Georg raised his eyebrows in question. "You mean spending the night alone together in our suite?"

"Oh yes, you read my mind." Maria leant back towards him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ah-ha," he chuckled. "That would obviously be _fine_ but we maybe we could do something different? Romantic perhaps?" Georg scratched his chin as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. A moment later he looked back at her and gave her a wicked smile. "I have an idea."

"Yes?" Maria asked. "Care to tell me what it is?"

"No, it'll be a surprise. I may give you a hint or two later this afternoon."

Maria nodded agreeing to wait until that evening to find out what he had in mind, however she felt just a little curious to what Georg's idea might be. "Alright, I should leave you alone now so you can finish your work." Maria started to get up off his lap when Georg pulled her back down into his arms.

"Not so fast," he smirked. "I'm not quite finished with you yet," and he pulled her back into a passionate embrace to kiss her. Hot, intense, fiery kisses, tongues dancing together, hands roaming, groping, touching, caressing each other's bodies…

All of a sudden the telephone rang again. Maria groaned as she started to entangle herself from him. Before she could slide off Georg's lap, he reached past her, picked up the receiver and said, "I'm sorry, I'm busy," before hanging it up again. Georg laughed at Maria's astonished expression.

"Now, where were we?" he asked before kissing her passionately again.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Maria asked him as Georg led her by the hand out to the back terrace. The evening was clear and the weather still warm, despite the seasons starting to change towards the cooler weather.

"My, my, you are impatient tonight," Georg replied with a chuckle, stopping where he was to wrap his arms around her waist and give her a quick kiss on his lips.

"Only because you've been dropping hints all afternoon," Maria muttered before giving him a kiss in return. "I do hope this little outing is worth us missing a romantic night in our suite."

"Maria, we've spent every night locked up in our suite since we returned from our honeymoon, surely you don't mind something a little different?"

"Are you saying that you don't _enjoy_ our time together," she asked playfully knowing too well that he did indeed enjoy everything about their intimate time together.

Georg stepped back out of their embrace. "Ah, you know that's not true," he laughed as he started to walk down the terrace stairs, beckoning her to follow him.

"Are you going to give me a hint?"

"No, you'll have to guess." Georg leant back on the iron gates at the landing dock, looking very pleased with himself that he had one up on his wife.

Maria thought for a moment as she walked slowly down to stairs after him. "Ah,… let me think, the gazebo?"

Georg snorted. "No! Too easy! Besides, don't we _always_ go to the gazebo? You know, darling, there are other places to go and other things to do that can be just as romantic."

Maria joined him at the landing. "Yes, that is a fair point. Now, places to go…. I know, you're taking me on a picnic."

"A picnic? In the middle of the night?" He laughed hard. "Even if I wanted to take you on a picnic, it would have to be a mountain picnic and even though you know that mountain like the back of you hand, I'm _not_ taking you on a picnic in the dark." Georg was clearly enjoying himself. "Guess again," he instructed her.

After a few more incorrect guesses, Maria was just about to give up on the game when Georg took her hand again and led her from the landing, along the lakeside in the opposite direction to the gazebo. "Just wait and see," he told her.

The moonlight shone on the lake beside them, the silvery light glistening off the still water. They walked in a comfortable silence, holding hands, enjoying the quiet of the evening. Finally as they reached the boathouse, Maria gave him a questioning look. "The boat shed? This is your romantic getaway?"

"No, silly. Not the boathouse, the boat inside." Georg pointed to the old rowboat tied up just inside.

"Umm, Georg, you do remember the last time I was in that rowboat don't you? If my memory serves me correctly, I ended up in the lake dripping wet."

"Well that's because you made the foolish mistake of standing up in the boat. Trust me, the boat is perfectly safe. You and the children had been in it many times before that day - even gallivanting around dressed up in old drapes," Georg smirked under his breath.

Maria glanced down at the boat, just a bit unsure of taking it out.

Georg stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered in her ear, "Come now _Captain_, you're the wife of a Navy man, surely you're not afraid of a boat are you?" The challenge for her was now clearly set.

"Afraid? Me, no, no, no, my dear Georg. I am not afraid of that little old thing," Maria said with determination, "But how about you lead the way? Well because you _are_ the Navy man after all."

Georg shrugged as he let go of her. He stepped forward and grabbed the oars that were hanging on the wall of the boat shed. He then climbed into the boat and placed the oars in the holders. He held out his hand to help Maria into the boat also before finally untying the boat from where it was moored inside the old shed.

Maria sat down one end of the boat, Georg at the other. He took over control of the oars and after a few swift movements the boat was free of the old shed and making its way out into the center of the lake. They sat in silence; the only sound was from the long, slow, graceful strokes of the oars going in and out of the water.

After a few minutes, they were out in the center of the lake. Georg stopped rowing and raised the oars, placing them horizontal in the holders. He looked across at Maria who had a wide smile on her face. He gave her a smile in return. "Romantic?" he asked.

"Yes it is," she replied gazing around at their surrounding. "The clear sky filled with stars, the still night with barely a breath of wind, the mountains in the distance, the moonlight shining on the lake…"

Georg cleared his throat purposefully. "Hmm?" Maria looked back at her. "Ah you? Yes, of course my love, being here with you. It is very romantic," she giggled. "Thank you, it was a wonderful idea."

Maria smiled at him before biting down on her lip, like she was in deep thought about something. She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead she sat forward in her place, leaning towards him. Understanding her meaning, Georg leant forward towards her, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. Slowly the kiss deepened, their mouths moving against each other, opening just slightly as their tongue touched each other.

Maria reached out her arms to wrap them around him, but found she couldn't quite reach him as they were sitting knee to knee. She pulled back out of their kiss with a giggle, finding it funny that she couldn't get closer to him. "Sorry," she quickly apologised.

"I think I can fix that," Georg replied starting to stand up so he could move closer to her.

"Georg, be careful…" Maria began.

"Maria, I know about boats, it'll be fine…" Georg continued to stand up and climb over the seat that was between them. The boat started to rock, Georg wobbled and flung his hand out trying to steady himself. Instead, the boat rocked even more and despite Georg's best efforts to regain balance, he suddenly found himself lurching off the side of the boat and into the water with a loud splash.

"Georg!" Maria shouted as he went under the water. As Maria was still sitting down, she managed to rock the boat back the other way, only just stopping herself from following him into the lake. Seconds passed before his head bobbed up from under the water and gasping for air. "Are you alright?" Maria asked him as she leant over the side of the boat.

He looked like he was in mild shock as he tred water while he gained his bearing again. A moment later he swam the few meters back to the boat and Maria helped him as she struggled to climb back on board the old rowboat. "Are you alright?" Maria asked him again. Georg merely nodded as he sat in the boat dripping wet and shivering. Maria was unsure of what to say at first, but quickly she found the whole situation incredibly humorous and she began to laugh. Georg scowled at her laughing at his misfortune but that only made her laugh more and more.

"Oh I'm sorry Georg, but you must admit, it is really very funny, especially since I'd told you earlier not to stand up in the boat."

"Hmm… yes, very amusing," Georg replied very sarcastically. "If you're not careful, you'll get a dunk in the lake too."

Maria stopped laughing and narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Is that a threat?"

Georg gave a little smirk as he stood again and moved towards her. "Georg, no!" Maria protested as he scooped her up and started to lift her up over the side of the boat. "No, really, please!" she pleaded with him.

"Alright, I'll stop." Georg told her as he started to place her back down on the seat of the boat. Suddenly for the second time that night the boat started to rock making it hard to maintain balance. He tried in vain to quickly place Maria back down on the seat of the boat but with the extra weight that he was carrying, regaining balance was difficult and within seconds they both plunged head first into the lake.

Maria emerged first and looked around for Georg but there was no sight of him. She waited and waited for him to come up before a mild panic came over her. She knew Georg was a good swimmer but she was worried that he hadn't surfaced yet.

Suddenly something grabbed her legs underneath the water. She gave a loud yelp as Georg finally came up out of the water, laughing at her.

"Georg," she scolded. "You gave me such a fright!"

"I'm sorry Maria," he chuckled. "I couldn't help myself. Just a little joke, a sort of payback for you laughing at me earlier."

She shook her head in mild disbelief and his boldness before giving him a forgiving grin. "I suppose we're even then?" Georg nodded as he swum a little closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed her, moving his lips softly over hers softly, before deepening the kiss. There was something that Georg found quite sensual, quite erotic about kissing Maria while swimming in the lake, the coldness of the water around them contrasting with feeling the warmth of her mouth with his tongue. They quickly lost track of how long they were kissing in the water.

However, finally Maria started shivering slightly due to the cold in still being in the lake, causing Georg to gesture that they should return to the boat. After clambering in, Georg quickly rowed the boat back to the old boathouse and tied it up. Although the night was warm, Maria had started to tremble being in her wet clothes. Georg gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around her as they walked quickly back towards the house.

"I suppose we'll just end up spending the night in our suite after all," Maria said with a sigh as they hurried along.

"And what wrong with that?" Georg stopped to look at her. Maria was about to reply when she paused seeing the mischievous look on his face.

"You? You planned this all along? Standing up in the boat, you knew you'd fall out. Then me… oh Georg!" she gave him a tiny slap on the arm. "Why?"

He smirked. "Why else? To get the pleasure of seeing you dripping wet again, without being yelled at mind you, and then of course the extra benefit of ah… helping you out of your wet clothes." He raised his eyebrows in suggestion.

She looked him up and down for a moment, deciding what to do. "You know Captain, I probably should insist you sleep out here in that old boathouse for pulling a trick like this, but honestly, the thought of you undressing me… well, it's a little hard to resist."

He gave her one of those half-smiles that he knew she couldn't resist. Holding out his arm to her, "Darling, shall we? I believe our suite is waiting for us."

"Lead the way."

_**A/N: Please read and review. There will be a part 2 to come which will probably require a ratings change (to M) so please follow this story so you don't miss out. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favoured and followed this story. So this is the conclusion! There is now a rating change for this story from T to M as this chapter contains quite a lot of hotness!**_

Georg led Maria up the back stairs, conscious of fact that they were dripping wet and he didn't want to leave wet footprints on the stair runners in the main entry way. Soon they were back safely within the sanctuary of their master suite. Immediately after he'd clicked the lock on the door, Georg pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such intensity that it left no question in Maria's mind as to his intentions for her for the remainder of the evening.

They clung to each other as they kissed, their tongues dancing together in an almost a battle to gain dominance over each, but finally the force of their kisses slowed to a more gentle, sensual pace. Georg pulled back from mouth just enough to run hot, fiery kisses along her jawline around to her ear.

"So," he murmured into her ear in between kisses, "what can I do to warm you up now? A hot shower, or together in front of the fire?"

Maria didn't answer right away but claimed his lips in another kiss. She then drew back from him slightly to glance over his shoulder to look over to the fireplace then towards the bathroom door as she contemplated the options placed before her. She bit down upon her lip and narrowed her eyes while in thought, before quickly glancing back into his eyes, a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Can we do both?" she asked.

"Both?" Georg was taken back in surprise at her request, before giving a little chuckle. "I don't see why not."

"Great! You see to the fire, I'll start the shower." Maria gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she was gone from his arms, leaving him standing just a little stunned at her boldness and cheekiness of her request.

He quickly regained his composure and made his way over to the fireplace, the squelch of his wet shoes quite noticeable. The fire had been set earlier that day by one of the maids, but it was burning quite low now so Georg placed another few logs onto the fire and took off his wet shoes and socks while he waited for the fire to burn up strong again and he placed his shoes on the hearth to dry.

The sound of a thud made Georg turn his head towards the open bathroom door. There, lying just outside the door was one of Maria's shoes. A moment later the second shoe joined it, thrown with abandon from inside the bathroom. Georg smiled to himself. _Was there anything she did that didn't drive him mad with desire and lust for her?_

He was about to stand up and wander off to find her when he heard singing coming from inside the bathroom. _Singing!_ He couldn't quite make out what she was singing but he found the allure of her angelic voice and the thought of what he was going to do to her in that bathroom too much to resist. Just as he was about to leave the fireplace, he glanced back at the plush rug in front of the fireplace before quickly grabbing a few cushions from the nearby settee and throwing them down onto the rug for he knew they'd want to be comfortable when they returned there later.

Loosening his tie and throwing it onto the nearby bureau, he walked the few short steps over to the bathroom and leant against the doorframe to observe his wife within. She was reaching into the shower recess, her hand held under the running water of the shower testing the water temperature. She was barefoot, her wet hair plastered to her head, still singing softly to herself. The light pastel-coloured summer dress, now sopping wet, was just a little see-through and it clung to her body in such a way that it accentuated all her womanly curves. She looked completely irresistible.

Maria looked up after a moment and gave him a huge smile as she stopped her song. "Why do you stare at me that way?" she asked him playfully, seeing him taking in her appearance.

"Um… just admiring you," he smirked. "You really are _very_ attractive when you're dripping wet."

Maria gave a laugh as he entered the bathroom, withdrawing her hand from beneath the water, her eyes sparking with anticipation at what was to happen next. Georg shrugged off his suit coat and threw it over the side of the bathtub on the opposite side of the room.

She frowned as she looked at the discarded coat. "I do hope your suit isn't ruined."

"It'll be fine," Georg reassured her. "I'll just ask Franz to send it to my tailor's in the morning. They'll fix it up like new."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Ah, Franz won't ask any um… questions to how your suit got like that?"

Georg stepped towards her and drew her into his arms. "No, I've always made sure Franz doesn't ask any questions. Ever." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now," he whispered in her ear as he leant towards her, changing the subject completely. "I think I promised you something."

"Yes?" Maria asked in mock ignorance, knowing exactly what he'd promised her.

"Yes, something about undressing you?" Georg murmured as he started to run feather-light kisses down her neck, sucking softly on her skin.

"Uh, huh…" Maria moaned in reply as she closed her eyes, loving the sensation of his lips on her neck, then feeling his hands move from her shoulders to gently run down her back to the buttons of her dress. Georg continued to kiss her neck as he worked his way through opening all the buttons that were holding her dress together. Finally the task was complete and he quickly, but smoothly tugged the wet dress from her body, letting it go to fall at her feet.

Maria released him for a moment to step out of the dress that was pooled at her ankles before beginning to undo the buttons of Georg's shirt, then discarding it completely. With Georg's shirt now gone, he stood just in his suit pants, Maria just in her chemise and panties. Without a moment's hesitation, they went into each other's arms again; kissing, touching, fondling - quickly unleashing their passion for each other. Maria moved her hands down his chest to his waist, undoing his belt and pulling his suit trousers down. Before his whole mind was totally consumed in lust with what she was doing to him, Georg marvelled at the way Maria was the perfect mix of being completely and innocently unaware of the effect she had upon him, yet at the same time, she was an alluring seductress who knew exactly her power over him. There was no end to the way she aroused him.

They devoured each other hungrily with their kisses before the need to be with each other completely was so consuming that quickly the remainder of their wet clothes was discarded, left forgotten on the bathroom floor.

Maria pulled away from him just enough to incline her head towards the shower, before taking his hand to lead him under the running water. The heat from the water was overpowering after the coldness of the lake water, making their fingers and toes tingle with the sensation. As the water pounded over their heads, they kissed again, but this time their kisses were slow, tender, gradually exploring each other's mouth with their tongues. Their hands roamed lazily up and down each other's bodies, feeling the hot water running down their skin with their fingertips.

Maria ran her hand down Georg's chest, down to his waist to take his full manhood in her hand, stroking it gently. Every time they made love, she had a distinct feeling of feminine pride at being able to arouse her husband like she did. Georg moaned with pleasure at her touch and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her ministrations to that part of his body. She pulled him close to her with her other hand, before moving her hand down his back to his buttocks, gently giving them a squeeze.

Georg opened his eyes and took Maria's face in both hands and kissed her passionately, pushing her up against the wall of the shower, causing her to gasp as her back touched the cold tiles. Georg moved his kisses down her chin to her neck, then finally to her chest, running his tongue down the valley between her breasts. Taking her nipple in his mouth, he sucked gently on the pink apex of her breast, before moving to the other breast to give it the attention it deserved as well. Maria ran her fingers through his dark, wet hair as he kissed and sucked on her breasts, letting out tiny cries of pleasure as he did so.

Maria opened her eyes when she felt Georg's mouth leave her breast. She locked her gaze with his as he moved his hand down her body to between her legs. She inhaled sharply as she felt him slipping a finger inside her, before a second finger slowly joined the first. She closed her eyes, loving the sensation of him feeling her, touching her, pleasuring her. Again and again she moaned as his fingers moved and danced inside her until finally her body erupted with a wave of pleasure. Clinging tight to him, she cried out his name as her body shuddered through the spasms of her ecstasy.

Heart racing and gasping for breath, she opened her eyes to see him watching her, the look of satisfaction and delight that he could stimulate such a response from her clearly displayed on his face. Then, at the same moment that Maria noticed that the water had started to run cold, Georg softly her asked, "shall we continue this in front of the fire?"

She nodded as he shut the water off and reached outside the shower recess to grab two large, fluffy towels for them to dry themselves off with. Within minutes they were both dry, the large towels wrapped snuggly around their bodies.

Georg took Maria's hand and gave it a loving kiss while he led her out from the bathroom back into their bedroom. As Georg flicked the bathroom light off behind him, they were plunged into almost complete darkness – the only light in the room coming from the fire now burning quite strongly in the fireplace. While the air inside the bedroom was warm up due to the fire, Maria gave an involuntary shiver as they left the steaminess of the bathroom. Small goose bumps appeared on her arms and she was a little unsure whether she was cold or just excited about their love making to come.

Seeing her shiver, Georg became concerned and asked her, "are you cold?"

Maria shook her head, giving him a shy smile. "No, not cold, not really. I'm… I just want you," she stammered.

"Well, you've got me!" He gave a small chuckle and wrapped one arm around her, drawing her close to him. "Come over to the fire with me, please… I think you'll find I've made it quite comfortable for us there, plus I did promise you that I'd warm you up, didn't I?"

It took them only seconds to take the couple of steps from the bathroom door over to the rug in front of the fireplace. Instantly they were back in each other's arms, their brief interlude taken to dry off after their shower hadn't affected their passion or desire for each other in the slightest. Quickly the large fluffy towels were discarded, thrown onto the nearby settee. They stood there naked together in front of the fire, hands roaming, caressing, touching each other. Georg took her face in his hands again and kissed her tenderly and intimately, exploring her mouth so sensually with his tongue that Maria felt that if he hadn't been holding her that her legs might have given way underneath her. Slowly as he moved his lips over hers, he guided her down onto the rug and cushions and lay down half next to her, half on top of her with one of his legs draped over her.

He kissed her again and ran his hands up and down her body, gently caressing and massaging her breasts and while he was whispering words of adoration in her ear, Maria's mind began to wander. She thought of how Georg had planned and carried out their entire romantic evening, from their trip out in the row boat, to plunging into the lake with her, then their intimate time together now – the way he'd just pleasured her in the shower and the way he was continuing to hold and kiss her as they lay together on the rug. Everything that night had been for her and she loved him for it. But now Maria wanted it to be about him, she wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her, show him how much she loved him and more.

Slowly she shifted herself from where she lay to maneuverer to be more on top of him. Georg opened his eyes and looked at her in question. He was about to ask whether something was wrong when Maria placed one finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Shh… darling…" she whispered as she stroked his face with her hand, brushing a loose wet curl of hair off his forehead. "Please let me…" her voice trailed off as she leant down to kiss him as tenderly and sensually as he'd just been kissing her. Her kisses moved from his mouth, down his chin over the scar that always made him look so devilishly handsome, down his neck to his chest. She gently ran her fingertips through the fine, dark hair that covered his chest as her tongue followed the path of her fingers across his chest to graze his nipples with her tongue.

Maria had been surprised, yet delighted to discover while they were on their honeymoon how much Georg loved it when she pleasured him with her mouth. She made her way down his body with her lips, stopping only to take his erection in her hand again. She ran her fingers up and down his manhood slowly, relishing feeling its velvety stiffness while she enjoyed watching the expression of complete ecstasy come over her husband's face. He closed his eyes and sharply inhaled as she bent down to slowly run her tongue up and down his member before then taking him completely in her mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh, yes… Maria… yes!" Georg cried out as she pleasured him, his hands running through her short wet hair, encouraging her to continue. Georg mind had gone completely blank with the exception of how much he was enjoying what Maria was doing to him. As she continued to pleasure him, the only other things he knew was how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to be inside her, to make love to her. "Maria… I need you… now," he gasped.

Smiling to herself at hearing his yearning for her, Maria stopped what she was doing to make her way back up his body; slowly placing hot and wet kisses from his stomach to his chest until she reached his mouth. Their lips met together in another intense kiss, again their tongues dancing together.

Then, urgently, Georg rolled her onto her back and entered her, finding a fast rhythm to their love making almost instantly. Ragged breathing and cries of desire could be heard from them both as he thrust deeply and rapidly into her. Maria clung to him and dug her nails into the skin on Georg's shoulders as felt the wave of her orgasm for the second time that night. Feeling her shudder beneath him urged Georg to continue and he quickened his pace somewhat before he too reached the point where his body exploded into a wave of indescribable bliss. He cried out her name before he collapsing on top of her in exhaustion.

Minutes passed as they held each other, trying to control their rapid and ragged breathing. Finally Georg rolled off her but quickly pulled her into his arms to hold her close. He tenderly gave her a chaste kiss on her temple before she turned her face up to look at him and gently kiss his lips.

They lost track of time as they lay snuggled together in front of the fire, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms and the warmth of the fire next to them. Georg ran his fingertips up and down her arms absentmindedly as they lay there together, but every now and then, he reached to tilt her chin toward his face so he could give her another kiss.

"Thank you for tonight," she whispered to him after they kissed again. "Everything was so romantic, the boat, the lake, our time together now… I love you so much Georg!"

Georg felt like his heart was going to burst with love for the woman in his arms, his wife. "Oh Maria… I love you too," he told her in reply before leaning down to kiss her again, a slow, deep and passionate kiss that expressed everything he felt for her and more.

Maria then propped herself up on one elbow to look at him, a contented expression of satisfaction on her face, a cheeky smile on her lips. Georg narrowed his eyes slightly, curious to what she was thinking.

"You look very pleased with yourself," he remarked. "What on earth are you thinking about?"

She gave a little giggle. "Well, I was just wondering whether we could do this every night?"

"Every night?" he asked her letting out a small laugh. "Well I suppose so. Row boat and all?"

"Uh, huh. Row boat, swim in the lake, the shower, making love… everything!" Georg chuckled at her enthusiasm. "But one thing though," she continued, her voice now sounding just a bit serious.

"Oh?" He sat up just a little to be able to look at her better.

"Yes, next time we decide to um… go swimming in the lake, perhaps don't wear your suit. We don't want Franz to _start_ asking questions if every morning he's presented with a wet suit to take to the tailors, now do we?"

Georg roared with laughter as he pulled her on top of him to kiss her again. "No, we don't want him asking questions. Ever!"

_**I hope this chapter met all expectations! Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
